Shape of My Heart
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: Okay, Tkari lovers PLEASE don't hate me, but this is a Kekari fic (KenxKari). I promised this fic to Gatomon_1, so I hope you like it! Ken is depressed and Kari cheers him up......


Shape of My Heart  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, blah, blah, blah. Don't own the Backstreet Boys, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Author's Note: A Kekari (KenxKari) songfic. Takes place after the episode 'The Crest of Kindness'. I thought this song fit perfectly!  
  
Dedication: To Gatomon_1, I love all your fics and you're a really good friend. I really hope you like this fic, and there will be at least one more Kekari to repay you for that awesome Mimato.  
  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
  
I, Ken Ichijoji walked into Obadia School, class 7A, to receive glares from three certain individuals. I sighed as a one of those people, a girl moved her seat as I sat down next to her.  
  
Stay here  
  
I looked at her walking away and felt tears coming to my eyes, but quickly wiped them away.  
  
Don't put out the glow  
  
I became ever sadder as she sat down next to him, someone who I was extremely jealous of, for he was Kari's best friend, nothing I would ever be. Although, I wanted to be more then that.  
  
Hold me now don't bother  
  
"TK, don't you think we should forgive Ken? I mean, he has apologized!" I heard her say. Her words filled me with hope at the notion of her actually talking to me.  
  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
  
I looked on as TK shook his head and sighed. "No Kari, he deserves all the punishment he could get. Don't you remember what he did to Gatomon and her tail ring?"  
  
You can save me  
  
Kari looked down sadly, as she seemed to understand and accept what TK said.  
  
From the man I've become, oh yeah  
  
I looked down at my own books and sighed once again. I needed Kari to understand what I went through, and TK kept getting in my way.   
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
  
I wanted to tell her though, that I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done. I didn't know the digimon were real, I swear.  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
I thought that if I could be someone I wasn't, mean and evil, that I could escape from my feelings. But that all changed when I met her, and when Wormon (A/N: Is it two 'm's or one?) died.  
  
I played my part  
  
I remember how I acted, like nothing ever got to me, and that I was careless. If only they knew what was really inside  
  
And kept you in the dark  
  
I didn't tell them, because I wanted total domination. It would ruin my image if they knew how I really was.  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
But now I want them to see me, the real me. Not some cold-hearted little boy. I needed them too, I needed Kari too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
  
School was finally over. I'm a little mad at TK, he won't forgive Ken! I believe that he's changed. I want to be friends with him, maybe a little more.  
  
Loneliness is tragical  
  
I was walking home when I came upon Ken sitting on a bench in the park. He looked so lonely sitting there all by himself. Lonely, and kinda cute.  
  
So help me  
  
He was just sitting there, looking down at his shoes. I could see silent tears drifting down his face. It looked like a classic call for help  
  
I can't win this war, oh no  
  
I sat down next to him on the bench, letting him cry there silently for a few minutes. I didn't understand how he felt, but I knew I had to try to help somehow.  
  
Touch me now don't bother  
  
I decided to stop waiting and took action. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.   
  
If every second it makes me weaker  
  
He looked up in shock, and saw me sitting there. He jerked from my grasp and quickly wiped his tears away.  
  
You can save me  
  
"What do you want?" he asked sadly, looking at me with big, sad eyes that were so cute.  
  
From the man I've become  
  
"I want to help you Ken, nobody deserves to be shunned, even if they did something as horrible as you did", I said, looking into his wide eyes that were full of surprise.  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
  
"Are you sure Kari? I mean, I did some really bad things…"  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
"…And I tried to be someone I'm not"  
  
I played my part  
  
"I know Ken, but you've changed, and you're sorry. That's all that matters", I said, smiling at Ken. His face lit up, and his eyes became hopeful. I could feel myself falling in love all over again. Just like I was before I found out he was the Digimon Emperor  
  
And kept you in the dark  
  
"You really mean it Kari? You actually forgive me? I mean, I wanted to die after I realized what I've done. And you're forgiving me, just like that?"   
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
"No, not just like that. At first I didn't want to. I hated you Ken Ichijoji. But now I see, that everyone makes mistakes. Sure, yours was a HUGE one, but still just a mistake. And you're sorry", I said. He looked me straight in the eye and did something I never expected…  
  
I'm here with my confession  
  
He kissed me! He actually kissed me! I had wanted him to do that for so long, even when he was evil. I loved him. And now, he kissed me! I started kissing back eagerly, and I felt him smile. Suddenly he pulled away and said, "I'm sorry Kari", and then he got up from the bench, and giving me one last look, walked away.  
  
Got nothing to hide, no more  
  
"Ken, wait!" I called running after him. But, he just started running even faster.  
  
I don't know where to start  
  
I finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. I know that he wasn't happy about being tackled, by a girl none the less, but I had to do something…  
  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, to be only answered with silence from Ken. "WHY?!?!" I yelled shaking him, I was still on top of him, and it made to be a funny scene.   
  
I'm looking back on things I've done  
  
"I'm…sorry", he said, tears rolling down his face. "I shouldn't have done that. It's just, I want to make up for everything I've ever done. And I don't know anything else to do but admit I love you and hope you love me too. Although hope is TK's department".  
  
I never wanna play the same old part  
  
I stared at him, stunned and happy at the same time. And, for the first time in my life, I was speechless.  
  
Or keep you in the dark  
  
He saw that I wasn't saying anything and continued. "I don't ever wanna keep you or anybody else in the dark. I figure I was so evil because I kept my feelings all bottled up. I'm never gonna do that again. So I have to say it now, I love you Hikari Kamiya, I love you".  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I still didn't know what to say. So, I did the only thing I could. I leaned my head in towards him and pressed my lips against his. Let's just say I've never seen anyone who was happy and shocked at the same time.  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
  
We sat there, kissing for a while. I was still sitting on top of him, and people probably thought we were about to do something else, if you know what I mean.  
  
I was trying to be someone  
  
When we finally got up, it was late in the afternoon and I had to get home. Ken offered to walk me home, to which I gladly agreed.  
  
I played my part  
  
We walked off hand in hand. As he walked me home he told me about himself. I learned that his brother was killed in a car accident. He blamed himself and that's where the evil started. I also told him about me, he listened intently like someone in love  
  
And kept you in the dark  
  
But wait, he is in love. The thought made me smile as we reached my door and he kissed me.  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
We released and gave each other a hug. When we released we made a date for tomorrow.   
  
Show you the shape of, my heart  
  
As he said goodbye and walked away I sighed and smiled happily. I was glad I had a boyfriend and someone who loved me (besides Davis…) But other then that, I was just extremely happy that Ken opened himself up to the world. I knew all along that inside his rough exterior was a kind and caring boy, and he finally admitted it. I made up my mind that I would talk to TK and the others about him, get them to accept him. And if they didn't, I didn't care because I loved him and I would never abandon him. I walked in the door to see Tai in the living room with Matt and Sora. I sighed and braced myself. 'Now, all I need to do is tell the others', I thought as I reluctantly greeted my friends…..  
  
  
It's done!! How much did that suck?? Oh my gosh! Forgive me, that was awful! Anyway, hope you liked it Gatomon_1, and for those Tkari fans, forgive me, I'm still one of you! Email comments to CrystalYumi@aol.com Thanks and peace!  



End file.
